


Memories of Stardust

by saruhikofushimi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhikofushimi/pseuds/saruhikofushimi
Summary: Part of the Granblue Fantasy Tarot Project: Crosswinds (twitter: gbf_tarot), featuring Quatre as the Five of Cups.





	Memories of Stardust

Stardust Town hasn't changed, or at least, that's the thought, the feeling, that tortures Quatre.  


Only a few weeks have passed since The Four Sky Blade took control of him, after he had showed his weakness: the need to become strong enough to protect both the town and the kids. He hasn't been able to stop tormenting himself after what happened, and what he did. Now leaning on the wall of the training building, listening to the sound of metal clashing, kids training, fighting and laughing inside, he can't help but remember those moments and how, in his search for strength, he has only been able to prove—once again—just how weak he actually is.   


What does it truly mean, to be strong? He can't help but wonder, as he looks at a pair of children that, holding hands, cross the street in front of him; smiling but somehow looking in a hurry. Until that day, he had always thought that being strong was about fighting and emerging victorious. That only that way, one could make it to the top of the pyramid and be respected by everyone else in the world. Respected enough to be able to protect as many things as he needed to. As many things as he wanted to. But Quatre was wrong and even if he didn't know, ignorance would never help anyone—which caused him to end up being persuaded by the blade. The fault was his and he knew it, which was part of why he was feeling so frustrated and so angry. He, who wanted to protect everyone. He, who wanted to become stronger than anyone else... had ended up being deceived and controlled by a worthless piece of metal. Had hurt the rest of the Eternals, his captain, and even his sister, even if ultimately they were able to stop and save him. He closes his eyes and even if a bit foggy, Quatre tries to remember.  


"You're giving off depressingly solitary vibes—a far cry from the cadenza that is excitement." had uttered Nio, moments before her defeat. Depressingly solitary vibes, she had said, and perhaps she was right. He had never once stopped to think about it, but it was almost natural for him to do everything on his own, without ever relying on anyone else. Even if Esser had always wanted to help him, the fact that they both had different views on what the future for Stardust Town should be was a small breach that separated them and that saddened the young man.   


Moving away from the wall, letting out a small sigh, he turns to the building and makes his way inside—maybe expecting to feel useful again, by teaching the children inside some fighting techniques, or maybe the best way to grip a weapon without unintentionally hurting oneself.   


But there was no one inside.   


He takes a quick look around, just in case they are trying to surprise him but after a few seconds, Quatre is sure that there's no one besides him there. There's only one thing repeating unceasingly in his mind at that point: the Mafia. Maybe something had happened, something that he, once again, hadn't been able to realize in time.  


Without wasting a second Quatre runs outside the building and towards the streets, looking for something, someone, that could maybe help him, that could give him a lead. He wants to think that nothing has happened and that he is just being paranoid, but after failing so many times before, after what had happened with the blade and after realizing his own weakness, he can't help but feel anxious that he still can't find anyone. There are usually kids playing around, or making weapons with the materials they can find and use, or chatting with each other, or simply just greeting him as he walks (more like patrols) around but he can't even hear a single sound now. What if everyone is hurt, somewhere he can't reach? What if everyone is suffering while he's unable to help—because there's no way someone as weak as him could do anything for them? What if Esser had been caught too? His heart beats uncontrollably, hurting inside his chest. He clenches his teeth and tries to suppress the thoughts but the feeling of frustration is close to overwhelming him. At that point, would there be anything for him left to do to help?  


Is in that very same moment that he catches a glimpse of what looks like a kid entering one of the houses which makes Quatre immediately stop and look at the door, while frowning. It looked like it was closed and the windows had the curtains drawn, making it impossible to look at the inside from where he stood, which made the situation even more suspicious to him. If something was happening (and at that point, Quatre was almost 100% sure of it) it was definitely happening behind that door.   


He takes one step forward, then another, approaching the house. A hint of a headache tells him that he's still frowning and has been for the past minutes, but there's no way he can relax in that situation, with one hand ghosting above one of his daggers ready to unsheathe it, as the other hand slowly turns the knob.  


The house is dark, and the first thing he hears is something that sounds like various guns firing, but he doesn't have enough time to draw his weapon before the lights turn on and he sees every single child, his captain and the rest of the crew, his sister, and even some of the other Eternals gathered in front of him with what seem like party hats and crackers.   


"Happy Birthday, Quatre!" they all shout in unison and he can't help but look at them, dumbfounded.   


"Happy... what?" he asks, looking at his sister to try and find an explanation.   


There's not enough time for explanations when every single kid is approaching him, tugging on his jacket and asking him to play with them, to open his presents (most of them are handmade which range from different kinds of sweets to hair decorations and even some small crafted weapons) and, overall, to have a nice time because it's "a special day!".  


After a while, Esser approaches him and pats his shoulder softly, smiling at his brother when he looks back at her.   


"You didn't have to do any of this."  


"I didn't. Believe it or not, the idea came from Captain, and the kids and Siete were so excited about it I kinda got caught up as well." she says, laughing a bit.   


And now Quatre is sure he will never be able to wipe out from his mind the idea of Siete being as excited as a bunch of kids about throwing a surprise birthday party.  


"... I was worried about you, even now." His sister keeps going, looking at him with a more serious look now "I didn't know how would it be best to approach you after what happened. You looked so sad, and even now you still look sad. As your sister, I'm here for you, anytime, and that's why I thought this was a good way to show you just how many people care about you, and are happy to spend a day like this with you. It's not wrong to forgive yourself."   


Quatre looks at the people gathered, once again. The children in Stardust Town who are like family to him, his Captain and the crew, who accepted him while he was in search for power, and also stopped him when necessary. Siete and The Eternals, a group he was proud to be a part of, even if he would not say it out loud. And of course, his sister, always by his side, supportive and kind.   


And everyone had, at least, one thing in common: Everyone cherished him, everyone trusted him. Everyone liked having him in their lives.   


And maybe that was enough, for now. He had screwed up in the past many, so many times, but the people gathered there were proof that he would never have to shoulder anything alone anymore. That they still loved him, as flawed as he was.   


Looking at them, he finally smiled.   


"I still have to wish happy birthday to our Captain too." he says to Esser, before going back to join the party, feeling a new warmth in his chest. It's too early to completely forgive himself for everything, but he knows where to start now.   


Stardust Town hasn't changed, not yet. But surely, a new hope had already started to bloom.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love Quatre a lot (he was the main reason I started to take granblue seriously and of course, my first eternal!) and it was a huge honor to be part of this zine!


End file.
